My Life Without The One I Love to Hold Me
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: After leaving fairy tail for 3 years with Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Kana, Juvia,and Lisanna joining Sabretooth something tragic happens. What was it and what made this happen? Character Death :3 Sticy, GaLe, RuKa (RufusxKana), RoMi. Rated T for language. Thank you all that read this !
1. One event that led to another

**Hi this is my first fanfic so don't be so harsh *sweat drop* ne~ also the beginning might be a little confusing because of the names but don't worry just wait for a bit and you will understand. :)**  
**Gajeel: I bet it would be suck like crap.**  
**Laura: You sure because I'll beat the crap out of you if you want me too Retarded iron head. :P **  
**Levy: Don't be so mean to Laura!**  
**Lucy: But then again I-**  
**Laura & Levy: DON'T SPOIL.**  
**Lucy: It's not much of a spoiler...Anyways -_-' R&R Laura does not own fairy tail cause if she did it would be crap and it would be boring like hell.**  
**Laura: :( I like nice Lucy better… Anyways enjoy :) **

* * *

**characters: **  
**Lucy: 'Lucifer' Magic: all slayer maho, Queen of dragon maho, celestial spirit maho, and all lost maho.**  
**Sting:'Sti' White/holy dragon slayer maho Levy****: 'Le' Solid script, all slayer maho, and all lost maho.**  
**Kana: 'Na' card magic, all slayer maho, and all lost maho.**  
**Minerva: 'Mi' War god maho, all slayer maho, and all lost maho.**

* * *

**One Event led to another**  
**(Lucy's pov)**  
I was doing a mission to destroy a dark guild, But I was outnumbered and I was careless and let my guard down. Before I knew it I was in a puddle of blood slowly losing my conciseness but before I died I said to my friends "one year from now you will get my letter, So don't be sad until that day, Because we are sabertooth!" If only I didn't run ahead maybe just maybe I would not be dying in my mate's arms.

**_flashback_**  
_"Hey guys it's been a few months since we have gone to a mission let's go to this one," I told my team abandoned souls. "Sure Lucifer" Sti-kun said. I was happy now that we were finally going on a job. I jumped up and down before Le-chan came up to me and tried calming me down._

**_~30 mins later~_**  
_We were now at the train station and I casted troia on Sti-kun even though Mi-chan said not to._  
_"Want to lay on my lap Sti-kun?" _  
_"Yes I really need it. But I thought you casted troia on me." Sti-kun questioned._  
_"Yea but your stomach must've made a resistant to it and I bet you like to sit on Lucifer's lap more anyways." Le-chan and Na-nee said while the smirked at Sti-kun._  
_"That is true though so don't mind if I do." Sti-kun happily chirped. _

**_~One hour later~_**  
_"FINALLY we're fucking here!" Sti-kun said as he kissed the floor._  
_"Yep and I'll meet you guys at the dark guild's hall ne~" I said while I ran off slowly getting farther and farther from my team but I should've stayed back with everyone and that was a mistake I regretted. _

**_ End of flashback_**

(Sti's pov)

"I'm so sorry guys. Abandoned souls will always be together though ne~ through life and death." Lucifer said while trying to heal herself. "I'm sorry I wasn't stro-" "NO don't say that you're one of the strongest people I know!" Na-nee, Le-chan, Mi-chan, and I said at the same time.

"Thanks but I will see you in my next lif-"

"No you won't leave us not now!" Na-nee said while trying her best with Le-chan and Mi-chan to heal me.

"Gomenasai but I will not be lasting long so sayonara good-bye minna." she said while I could feel her skin turn cold I knew that she had just slipped into the udder darkness called death. I couldn't protect her even though I said I would! I Punched the floor and everyone turned around to look at me and I just said "S-s-s-she's gone to see her mom and dad...and she's not coming back."

* * *

**And chapter 1 done :) YEA. Thanks for reading and please review ne~ arigatou minna :)**

**Gray:WHY WHY WHY WHY! BITCH TELL ME WHY!**

**Laura: SHIT get him out of here before he goes berserk ERZA!**

**Erza: GRAY CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!**

**Gray: H-h-Hai Erza...**

**Mavis: NOOOOO FAIRY GLI-**

**Makarov: 1st master BEHAVE YOUR-SELF.**

**Mavis: Hai**


	2. What led to my death

**Hi I'm back with another chapter even though I was going to wait for 3 reviews but nah. Tory Thank you for Reviewing this story but I just wanted to say 1. I'm a 11 years old so some parts will be childish. 2. I rated this story T because there will be swears but I have to be careful because my friends and family read this. And 3. Thank you for reading so I hope I won't disappoint you. :) Oh and if you are confused sorry but I will tell you now. Sti= Sting, Na= Cana, Le= Levy, Mi= Minerva, Lucifer= Lucy****  
**

* * *

_**(Sti's pov)**_  
NO she can't leave we never got to have kids!**(Lolz sorry just had to add this.)** She had to go through so much stuff so why the f*** does she have to go through more! "S-s-she's g-g-gone." I said stuttering each word. "No s-s-she c-can't be gone. NOOOOO." Mi-chan said. I couldn't believe she was fucking gone again! "We have to wait for a y-y-year before we g-get the l-l-letter." Le-chan said stuttering as she sees her best friend-no our best friend is now gone. Now our team was only Me+ Le-chan+ Mi-chan+ Na-nee- Lucifer= not abandoned souls anymore without the sun of our life here with us.

* * *

_**(Lucy's pov)**_  
"I want to know your story may I ask why you are here so young?" Amanda said. Amanda is a beautiful 36-year-old. Her Hair goes down to her waist and it's a beautiful dirty blonde with black and purple stripes going down her hair. She wears a cute pink dress with a white ribbon on the waist. **(shop/dresses/curly-cute-dress.)** "I guess I will tell you my story."** (try to imagine it while I am talking, I wont go into much detail so read the manga or watch the anime cuz I think its boring going over the thing that was already told in the anime/manga..)**

* * *

_**Story Starts**_  
"I was 10 at the time when I was walking home from the cemetery on July 7th year 777 when I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I could see a boy with blonde hair and he looked quite cute. I saw him crying and I asked what the matter was and all he said was "Who are you? Get away from me stranger?!" I answered his question by saying "Sorry my names is Lucy heartfilia. And I will not go away because you are in my territory." and the little boy said his name was Sting (Sti-kun). He had such a funny name. I started to laugh and he started to pout and all that did was add fire to the fuel. He told me his dragon had gone missing. We hanged out more and more and met other kids named Levy (Le-chan), Cana (Na-nee), and Minerva (Mi-chan).

We became the Abandoned souls. **(Credits to EmprexxMystique)**,but My dad and I was going to leave to a new house. I didn't want to go but all I said was "I will see you guys in the future but until then NO CRYING!" and then I left. When I was 16 I had enough of my dad trying to marry me off to some losers so I ran away. I joined fairy tail guild by the help of Natsu the powerful salamander and I met lots of new friends. But I went and turned around and I saw the most AWESOME thing in 6 years, **(In 6 years she had learned all the magic I told you about in the 1st chapter.)** And that was LEVY AND KANA!  
"LE-CHAN, NA-NEE!" I proclaimed. Everyone was quiet. When Levy and kana turned around their was tears threatening to fall down from their eyes.

"Lucifer?!" They both asked. "Yep!" was all I managed to say. Later on I met 6 new guild mates and family members that got added to Fairy tail. I had almost died multiple times but in the end it always worked out. When about a year later I met Lisanna the girl 'who came back to the dead' but everyone ignored me for 10 months when something made me finally snap. "We are kicking you off team Natsu cause you are way to weak and you hide behind your spirits!" Erza said. "Yep and we will replace you with Lisanna." Gray continued on to what Erza said. Lisanna and all the people who didn't ignore me was listening. "NO I would never join for something retarded like that you ignorant fools! Me and Lucy are finally nakama so if you hurt her you hurt all of us!" Lisanna said as she pointed to Herself then Na-nee , then Le-Chan, Pantherlilly, Carla, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia.  
"Why are you even defending that bitch she is just a selfish weakl-" Natsu tried to say but was stopped when Le-Chan came and give him a hard slap. "DON"T SAY THAT ABOUT LUCIFER! SHE NEVER EVEN USED A 1/10 OF HER FULL POWERS ALL THIS TIME YOU BITCH!"Le-Chan screamed."SO HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE'S WEAK!"

* * *

**And chapter. You like the cliffhanger?**

**Gray: NO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL F***ING KILL YOU!**

**Laura: Oh no he's gone berserk... Erza Erza help me.**

**Erza: NO I AGREE TELL US WHAT HAPPENS TO LUCY!**

**Laura: Makarov? Help me?**

**Mavis: FAIRY GLI-**

**Makarov: SHUT THE HELL UP NOW BRATS!**

**Everyone: H-h-h-hai**

**Laura: *sweat drop* Anyways... Thanks for reading and please review if you want to give me advice cuz I'm a newbie or review if you think I should continue. :)**


	3. Lucy Vs Team Natsu

**I'm sorry I didn't make another chapter soon but I made this longer for you guys since I have been busy and all -_-" Anyways Please Enjoy and review I worked my hardest!**

**Levy: Laura doesn't own Fairy tail**

**Gajeel: Yea cause it would be AWFUL!**

**Me: That's just me... :'(**

**Levy: Gajeel DON'T MAKE LORI CRY! *Dark aura surrounds Levy***

**Gajeel: Okay fine shorty but enjoy...or at least try too.**

**And thank you for reviewing** **Ikutolovesme and AngelTheSwordMage!**

**Angel: ...Natsu u lowlife ...  
...Your gonna be a loner ...  
_ Natsu dragneel ...!... IWILLKILLYOUWHENIFINDYOUARESODEAD!... ( thanks for letting out my inner rage !)**

**I don't really care let all your rage out.:) And thank you for reviewing! It makes me want to make another chapter but that will take some time... And you will have to wait for their reactions (hint* She already knows a few people there! hehe)**

**IKutolovesme: Loving this  
say can you make your paragraphs smaller so I can read them  
arigato. Don't worry about reviews. If you keep uploading more people will review  
bye now and see ya in the next chap.**

**Well I will stop waiting for reviews but I am still busy so I will try to finish Write a chapter now and then. -_-" But thank you for encouraging me...even if you weren't meaning too. XD And I fixed the paragraphs so hopefully it will be better now for you!**

* * *

_**Previously and still Lucy's Pov!**_

_"We are kicking you off team Natsu cause you are way to weak and you hide behind your spirits " Erza said. "Yep and we will replace you with Lisanna." Gray continued on to what Erza said. Lisanna and all the people who didn't ignored me was listening. "NO I would never join for something retarded like that you ignorant fools! Me and Lucy are finally nakama so if you hurt her you hurt all of us!" Lisanna said as she pointed to Herself then Na-nee , then Le-Chan, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia._

_"Why are you even defending that bitch she is just a selfish weakl-" Natsu tried to say but was stopped when Le-Chan came and give him a hard slap. "DON"T SAY THAT ABOUT LUCIFER! SHE NEVER EVEN USED A 1/10 OF HER FULL POWERS ALL THIS TIME YOU BITCH!"Le-Chan screamed."SO HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE'S WEAK!"_

* * *

_**~NOW~**_

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! I have endured being ignored for what 8 MONTHS! 8 DAMN F***ING MONTHS I ENDURED MY 'NAKAMA' IGNORE ME! YOU SAY I'm WEAK HAHA I'M WEAK!? THEN WHY AM I S-CLASS BEFORE NATSU AND GRAY? HUH TELL ME HOW THAT'S WEAK?"

"That's a lie you weakling don't try to lie to us bi-" Natsu was saying but got interrupted by master.

"She's telling the truth she wears 25 limiters now. You guys ignored her so of course you wouldn't notice her getting S-class! How can you guys possibly hurt her this badly?!" Master was defending me and that made me really happy.

'Where did the bubbly, cheerful, loving Lucy go?' Jet thought in his mind.

"You guys killed her Jet." I say in anger.

"I challenge team natsu to a battle." I say quietly.

"SPEAK UP!" Natsu screamed.

"I CHALLENGE TEAM NATSU TO A BATTLE!" I scream out. They were shocked. Every one bet on who will win but only about 10% of the people from the guild thought I was going to win. That 10% was the people who didn't ignore me. Bad mistake. "Want me to take off my limiters?" I ask the with a 'Sweet Lucy' smile.

"Of course so we can prove that you are still a stupid weakling." Gray said. My heart was breaking but all I did was take off all 25 limiters and I could see them shiver from the amount and pressure of my magic. "Now do you understand you won't win?!" But all they did was shack their heads no. Gosh they are retards!

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

"ICE MAKE LANCE"

"RE-QUIP HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR: PENTAGRAM SWORD"

I Just stood there. The roar came first and I just ate it then the swords I jumped from sword to sword and then the lances and again I just ate them.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the guild looked like this :O to make it simple.

"HADES STAR MISTRESS: STAR HEAVEN!" I called out and t turned into night time and all the stars came down like rockets and hit either Erza, Gray, or Natsu then went back up to there originally spots up in the sky.

"AHHH!" They all screamed out.

"What?"

"How?"

"It's Because I'm not weak anymore!" I screamed out. All the people that didn't Ignore me we all agreed to leave the guild and join sabertooth. "YO MASTER LISANNA, MIRA, ELFMAN, JUVIA, WENDY, GAJEEL, LE-CHAN, NA-NEE, PANTHERLILLY, AND CARLA AND I ARE LEAVING THIS GUILD AND JOINING SABERTOOTH!" I screamed out and everyone was either sad, anger, and confused that we were all leaving.

"Your mind controlling them! Stop it!"

"No I'm not, shit bag! Master please erase our insignia's of fairy tail!"

"Understood, and everyone Lucy's not using any magic right now." Once all of our insignia's were gone we walked out the door and headed straight to Sabertooth. "Guys I don't want any secrets between us so I will tell you now. I'm the To be Queen of the dragon world." Everyone was shocked except for Na-Nee and Le-Chan because the already knew that.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?"

"So what I'm saying is if you guys wanna train lets go to the dragon world oh and I got a surprise for you Gajeel and Wendy!" I took out Grandeeney and Metalicana's key and chanted "Open gate of the sky Angel: Grandeeney" and "Open gate of the Iron Knight: Metalicana "

"Welcome back guys." I said while smiling.

"Hello Lucy-Hime/ Lucy-Sama." They both said. 'I told them not to call me that.' Wendy ran up to Grandeeney and she transformed into her human form to give Wendy a gentle hug but on the other hand Gajeel went over to Metalicana and gave him a high five.

"We need to get to sabertooth so let's teleport there. Portal. Destination: Sabertooth Number: 12" A big portal opened up and we walked through it.

_**~At Sabertooth~**_

We arrived at sabertooth and I immediately kicked down the door and cold air flew past me and everyone turned their heads.

"Yo Where's the master of this guild we're here to join!"

"Lucifer?"

* * *

**Hehe that's all for today! I hoped you liked it! Please give me advice or you can criticize to make this story better since I'm new to this and all. :) But Thank You For reading!**

**Gajeel: Laura does not own Fairy tail and she will never**

**Levy: GAJEEL BE NICER! Laura sorry for he's behavior! But Thank You again for reading and...**

**All: See ya later in the next chapter!**


	4. Joining Sabretooth

**Hi everyone! I'm Here with another chapter with Levy and Sting~ I hop you enjoy this cuz I worked hard and I'm still new to this so give me advice or criticize my story , I gladly accept them! Again remember I am sick and lazy so I will try to write now and then.**

**Levy: We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Lori enjoyed making this!**

**Sting: So Now go read because the GREAT Sting Eucliffe is in it!**

**Levy&I: Yea sure your tootally great... -_-"**

**Me: Well Enjoy! R&R Ne~**

* * *

**Lucy's pov**  
**Previously**

_We arrived at sabertooth and I immediately kicked down the door and cold air flew past me and everyone turned their heads._

_"Yo Where's the master of this guild we're here to join!"_

_"Lucifer?"_

* * *

_**~At the moment~**_

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WEAK FAIRY'S CAN JOIN?!" One of Sabertooths weak mages said.

"SHUT UP DON'T TALK ABOUT LUCIFER LIKE THAT!" Mi-Chan and Sti-Kun Defended the 12 of us. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Lucy-Chan, Levy-Chan, And Kana-Chan Come here and give this old man a hug." Uncle Jiemma said when he came out of his office. We ran and gave Uncle Jiemma bear hugs. I let go first and went over to Mi-Chan and Sti-Kun. I gave Sti-Kun a snuggle hug and Mi-Chan twirled me around in the air after I hugged her.

"Where do you guys want your stamps also what color?" Mi-Chan asked all 12 of us.

"Over our old fairy tail insignia's and white outline and gold inside." I then Explained to Mi-Chan and Sti-Kun of why we were here. "And now we are here to join Sabertooth and get our revenge." Haha Watch out Fairy tail we're coming for you.

"HOW DARE THEY HURT OUR LITTLE SISTER?! I WILL SKIN THEM ALIVE, FRY THEM, AND FU**ING FEED THEM TO SHARKS, THOSE LITTLE B***** ARE DEAD!" Mi-Chan exclaimed.

"Yea and were in to help too!" The rest of Sabertooth said.

"T-t-t-thanks you guys but this is our war, So we will only need Mi-Chan and Sti-Kun. Sorry~ Thanks for offering though." Lisanna told.

"Hmmm MI-CHAN, STI-KUN, NA-NEE, LE-CHAN LETS MAKE A TEAM~!"

"Hmm sure we will be the Abandoned Souls like when we were little~!" Le-Chan suggested. We went up to Uncle Jiemma and we formed our team. We all fit i right away and I was officially the strongest in the guild. Mira, Elfman, And Lisanna made a team called Team Strauss and that was the 2nd most powerful team. Also Wendy, Juvia, Rouge, and Gajeel made a team called Team Dragon Water Burst. They were the 3rd strongest team.

**_~3 Months Later~_**

It was almost time for the GmG! I had also gotten an Exceed Named Cho Supaku but in short I called her Cho. and I became 'The Blooming Flower Princess Of Destruction,' Na-Nee Became 'The Wheels of fortune," Mi-Chan became 'The War goddess," And Levy became the 'The Writer of Hope.' We Were A LOT powerful then before, I could even single handedly destroy a dark guild that has over 200 members. I also had got 15 more limiters, so 40 in total.

"I will be choosing 2 teams this time. First team will be all of the abandoned souls reserve is Rufus and the second team will be all of Team Strauss+Juvia and Wendy. Gajeel ? Now you have 3 months to train, GOOOO! To Make the seas silent to make the earth thunder THIS IS SABERTOOTH! **(Not really sure if this is right...) **Now go make us proud." And with that we left to go train at the beach. Oh I forgot to tell you that Fairy tail Team Tenrou is missing, We became #1 guild, Levy And Gajeel are dating, Mi-Chan and Rouge became mates, Na-Nee is engaged to Rufus, And I became Sting's mate.

_**~3 Months later~**_

It was finally time for the GmG and I was excited! I'm going to kick butt I thought. **(remember that she is telling what happened to Amanda.)** I got ready and we left to the Crocus. "Portal. Destination: Crocus,Sabertooth Hotel Number: 17!" A big portal opened up and we walked through it. We got 3 rooms. 1 For Na-Nee, Mi-Chan, Le-Chan and I, 1 for Sting, The exceeds, and Rouge, and 1 room for team B. We arrived at the front of the hotel and we checked into our rooms. Rouge, and Sting went inside of our room though to played Truth or dare until the Pre game begun.

"Truth or dare Luce?" Sti-Kun asked me.

"eto...hmm...Truth."

"aww party pooper. Anyways who was the first person to read your novel?"

"L-L-L-Le-Chan w-w-was..."

"Your Lying~." Sting snag and my face started became red with embarrassment. "No I'm Not! Anyways Truth or dare Mi-Chan?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Hmm Dare!" Haha I'm going to dare her something she will NEVER forget. "You have to give Rogue a kiss on the lips~." I say and both of their faces became red like a cherry. They both Kissed, and quickly turned away from each other. Haha It was HILARIOUS! I took out a Lacrima Crystal. "I got the picture and I shall put it up so everyone can see tomorrow! Hehe you can't break it either cause I'll just use Time ark!" Everyone except for Mi-Chan and Rouge-Kun started rolling on the floor laughing, And Mi-Chan chased me around for 30 Minutes till the room started shaking.

_**~At Fairy Tail~ **_

Team Tenrou Finally came back and Master announced that Team Natsu (Which was only Gray, Erza, Natsu, Laxus, and Romeo.) will be team A and reserve is Gildarts And Team B was Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Max, And Jet. Droy as reserve. "Brats go to the train and make Fairy Tail PROUD!" Everyone started cheering, Even though we all left it was like we never even came to fairy tail. No one remembered us except for the people that was in the GmG. How I know this is because I had a Lacrima crystal that showed me everything that went on in Fairy Tail.

_**~Back To Sabertooth~**_

Hehe Yea they would _totally_ win. The room started moving and soon we were up in the air. a white bridge came out from the balcony and we all walked onto it. Their was 2 White roads one for Team A and the other for Team B, And Abandoned Souls were Team A. We saw Fairy Tail. How lame, But they also had 2 teams. A hologram of an Orange headed pumpkin guy and he started to talk.

"Welcome to the GmG May the best guild win! Without further ado the Pre games will start to get 8 teams from the 180 teams! It will be a race through the maze, But be careful there is monster~ See the 8 teams at the end, And also we are _not_ responsible for any lost lives." And the orange pumpkin head left. A buzzer went off and immediately I said "Transport! Destination: Finish line Number: 5!" Everyone joined hands and we were teleported to the finish line. "Welcome Team A of sabertooth! You are first." The order of teams went Team A S, Team B S, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, Team B F, Mermaid Heel, Raven tail, and last Team A F. Haha they thought they were first but they barely made it to 8th place. We went back to our hotels and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

**And I'm done~ Hoped ya like it!**

**Levy: Yep and Please Review!**


	5. LucyVsNatsu

**Hi this is the 5th chapter! Haha I will try my best but I'm quiet lazy and all, like reading fanfics, Playing MC, Sleeping, Eating, yea u got it? hmm well DISCLAIMER TIME~ **

**Laxus: Why the hell am I here -_-...**

**Me: cause I made it so you had to be here ^-^ BUT if you don't want to work for me I shall do the same thing I did to Natsu before so Behave young one~ :)**

**Laxus: O-o-o-okay...Who else is here?**

**Me: Ahh you catch on quickly so it will be quiet fun and easy to tease you and make you stutter Laxus-Chan~**

**Laxus: D-d-don't call me that!**

**Me: Non-Non you must not act that way too me~ :) **

**Mira: Don't be too mean to Laxus okay. He is actually a softie.**

**Laxus: HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Me: Ofc ourse it is Laxus :). Why Mira? Cause you don't want me to hurt your ****_boyfriend?~_**

**Mira&Laxus: H-h-he/S-s-she is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!**

**Me: Whatever you say~ Well I don't own Fairy Tail sadly cuz I would make lots of couples and Natsu wouldn't be a dense baka -_- but that will never happen...Well Enjoy R&R**

* * *

_**Privously With Sabretooth**_

_Hehe Yea they would totally win. The room started moving and soon we were up in the air. a white bridge came out from the balcony and we all walked onto it. Their was 2 White roads one for Team A and the other for Team B, And Abandoned Souls were Team A. We saw Fairy Tail. How lame, But they also had 2 teams. A hologram of an Orange headed pumpkin guy and he started to talk._

_"Welcome to the GmG May the best guild win! Without further ado the Pre games will start to get 8 teams from the 180 teams! It will be a race through the maze, But be careful there is monster~ See the 8 teams at the end, And also we are not responsible for any lost lives." And the orange pumpkin head left. A buzzer went off and immediately I said "Transport! Destination: Finish line Number: 5!" Everyone joined hands and we were teleported to the finish line. "Welcome Team A of sabertooth! You are first." The order of teams went Team A S, Team B S, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, Team B F, Mermaid Heel, Raven tail, and last Team A F. Haha they thought they were first but they barely made it to 8th place. We went back to our hotels and waited for the next day to co_me.

_**NEXT DAY (Lucy's Pov)**_

I woke up and looked around and I saw Le-Chan, Na-Nee, And Mi-Chan sleeping peacefully. I slowly walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I wore A\a light blue high low skirt and a light blue shirt with pink ribbon. **(Skirt: . Shirt: i00. wsphoto/v0/572022024_ just change the blue to pink :3) **I went out and saw that Na-Nee, And Le-Chan woke up already and that Mi-Chan was still sleeping. Na-Nee wore her usual and Le-Chan wore her Orange dress. I made us breakfast which was Eggs, Rice, And OJ. I woke Mi-Chan and she got dressed. We ate breakfast and when we were done we walked out of our room. We meet up with Sting and Team B. I gave everyone that was in Fairy Tail before a cloak, pink for the girls Red for the boys except I wore a blue one. We walked proudly to our destinations or technically our balcony's. Team A of Sabretooth walked out and we got lots of cheers. After almost everyone walked out Fairy Tail walked out and no surprise when everyone started booing to them.

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games! This Year we are switching up the events! We are going to do the battles first then the game. SO First battle of the day is Fairy Tail VS Sabretooth! Salamander from Fairy Tail VS The Blooming Flower Princess of Destruction. Please come out. " The Pumpkin head A.k.a Mato exclaimed. Its going to be easy not even worth trying Dragneel. I took off one of my limiters to show how he couldn't win and released that bit of my power and Gildarts, Erza, AND Makarov was taking aback by how much power I had, But than again I still had my other 39 limiters on.

"3...2...1...GOO!" Mato exclaimed. We were off.

"LET'S MAKE A BET IF I WIN YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVEAL YOURSELF WHILE IF YOU WIN WE WILL BE CALLED FAIRY TRASH FOR THE REST OF THE GAMES." 8 Years without must have made him go crazy.

"Sure but let's change the bet's a bit. If we win we want you guys to still call yourself Fairy Trash and tell what happened 8 years ago with Lucy, And almost all the sun in Fairy Tail. So if you win we will let you ask all of us 1 question. So do you agree? If you agree we will gladly take off our cloaks AND Tell who we really are Dragneel."

"Fine I agree. Who are you really Blooming Flower?" Natsu asked and with that I called Na-Nee, and Le-Chan down. We took of our cloaks.

"We are the girls who you drove away. Levy-Chan Is the Writer of Hope, Cana-Chan is the Wheels of fortune, and I Lucy Heartfilia is The Blooming Flower Princess of Destruction! Team B is all the Strauss family, Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel. We are Sabretooth." I say while Le-Chan, Na-nee and all the respective people I said took of their clocks. We took a bow and then everyone except me walked back up to the balcony.

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! I _WILL_ GET YOU GUYS TO COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL YOU GUYS BELONG TO US NOT THOSE SABER-BASTARDS!

"Not possible you are far too weak! You guys wanted us gone so now that we are gone you want us back pffft yea that will _NEVER_ happen!" I say with my poker face on, "YOU MADE US LEAVE SO NOW WE'RE GONE AND WE _WILL_ STAY GONE! ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" I exclaimed obviously pissed off.

"WE _WILL_ MAKE YOU GUYS COME BACK! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He exclaimed just in the nick of time.

Both roars collided into one. _'__H__mm time for some fun'_ I thought. he wasn't paying attention HA he thinks he can win easily."Roar of the elemental dragon." but I made it so it looked like a Fire Dragon's roar.

"PFFTT I CAN EAT THIS EASI- AHH WHAT I CAN'T EAT THIS!" He exclaimed like an idiot would. Everyone that was still in Fairy Tail either Face palmed or sweat dropped.

"Well too bad. Well I guess it's enough playing around and end STAR MISTRESS: STAR HEAVEN!" I say and what I already explained before happened again. I made sure that he wasn't knocked out so that i could beat him up some more. "THIS IS FOR LEVY! THIS IS CANA! THIS IS FOR SABRETOOTH! THIS IS FOR ME! THIS IS FOR LISANNA! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE! THIS IS FOR FUN!" Each time I said something I kicked him. He was now bleeding a lot so I stopped and Fairy Tail was grieving. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME AND MY FAMILY! I WILL PROTECT THEM!"

"Ha...ha...ha...Thank you for this battle...10 points to Sabertooth!" Mato exclaimed. The other battles cam and went. After the points were like this:

**1. Sabretooth Team A: 10 Points**

**2. Sabretooth Team B: 10 Points**

**3. Mermaid Heel: 10 points**

**4. Raven Tail: 5 points**

**5. Fairy Tail Team B: 5 points**

**6. Blue Pegasus: 5 points**

**7. Lamia Scale: 0 points **

**8. Fairy Tail Team A: 0 Points**

It was now time for the game part of the day. We agreed whatever the game was Le-Chan was going. We are to far from the start to turn back now _FAIRY TAIL!_

* * *

**Hehe Well That's ALL for today :) haha I like cliff hangers curtsy to 8XxanimexX8 or Ree :3 Please Review to help me improve! I hoped ya enjoy! I'm gonna get busy so I might not update quick enough XD**

**Mira: Again Laura doesn't own Fairy Tail! And Please review or else *Turns into**** Satan souls Halphas.* UNDERSTOOD?!**

**Me: AHH WHAT TO DO?! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! LAXUS KISS HER OR SOMETHING TO MAKE HER STOP.**

**Laxus: *Blush* FINE BUT YOU OWE ME!**

**Me: HEHE BUT YOUR THE ONE THAT WANTS TOO!**

**Laxus: WHATEVER! *walks over to Mira and kisses her on the lip.***

**Mira: *Blushes* AHH sorry Laura**

**All: BYE NOW**


End file.
